Minor Characters in Lore
Contained here is a list of characters found in Flight Rising's lore who do not play a large role in the world. Abysaell Deeplake Abysaell Deeplake is a female Water Ridgeback. She is the Water magister in the Oculus of the Eleven and described as having a low, ominous voice. Aguar the Shallowseer Aguar is a male Water Guardian and the father of Kamak and Splash. He got separated from his children during the huge storm that hit Water Flight territory and only managed to find Kamak. He dived to try and find a prophecy from the Tidelord telling him where Splash was but found nothing, not even normal prophecies. Almon Almon is a male Earth Snapper introduced in The Seed And The Sickness. He serves as an Earth Flight mediator for Nature and Plague Flight's Changing of Guard ceremony. He is the only one to realize that Liefa did not unleash the First Seed out of maliciousness or treachery, but from madness induced by sickness. After the incident is under control, Almon is banished from the Scarred Wasteland with Liefa, presumably headed with her to the Behemoth to contain the First Seed. Amara Frostkeen Amara Frostkeen is an elderly female Ice Spiral. She is the Ice magister in the Oculus of the Eleven. She does not make an appearance in Ten Eyes and is instead listed at the end with the other names. Armik Armik is a male dragon of unknown breed. He is part of Velya's archeologist crew. Arwin Petalhide Arwin Petalhide is a female Nature Fae. She is the Nature magister in the Oculus of the Eleven. Attora Attora is a female Bogsneak and mate of Bocco. She is the mother of the first known dragons with rare eye types. Beatrix Thundrael Beatrix Thundrael is a female Lightning Mirror. She was introduced in the lore story, Ten Eyes as the viewpoint character. She is the youngest and newest member of the magisters that live in the Oculus of the Eleven. Bocco Bocco is a male Spiral and mate of Attora. He is the father of the first known dragons with rare eye types. Carris Carris is a dragon of unknown gender and breed. They are an archmage and, in Temper, Temper, suggested that the new elemental fire energy be reported to the Oculus of the Eleven, much to the dismay and alarm of Gremmich Magmaw. Caryan Spinehearth Caryan Spinehearth is a female Plague Pearlcatcher and the Plague magister in the Oculus of the Eleven. She is described as having an ebony black mane, implying that her secondary color is in the Oilslick to Midnight range with Obsidian being the most likely. She was the first to outwardly accuse Beatrix of sabotage. Between herself and Daria they went as far as to even accuse Smark, the Arcane magister, of being in on the supposed sabotage. Chasem Chasem is a male Lightning Snapper. Craklinne Craklinne is a female Lightning Fae and described as "mottled", likely having Freckle and/or Speckle genes. She is the Chief Storm Engineer. Daria Blotburrow Daria Blotburrow is a female Shadow Wildclaw and the Shadow magister in the Oculus of the Eleven. She is described as having a silky voice. In Ten Eyes, she is the first to point fingers at Beatrix and even makes a jump to Smark, the Arcane magister, of being involved as well. Dib Dib is a male Lightning Spiral. Ebonhide Ebonhide is a male Imperial. He donates large amounts to the Dragonhome Preservation Guild and is described as "self-important". He has a steward named Trito. Eora Eora is a female Snapper. She is Velya's secretary. Eora is one of the dragons who vanished mysteriously in the Dragonhome Preservation Guild's excavation tunnels in Greatwyrm's Breach. Fetter Fetter is a male Spiral. He is Velya's apprentice. Fetter is one of the dragons who vanished mysteriously in the Dragonhome Preservation Guild's excavation tunnels in Greatwyrm's Breach. Flick Flick is a male Lightning Ridgeback. Galford Rockbreaker Galford Rockbreaker is an elderly male Earth Snapper. He is the Earth magister in the Oculus of the Eleven. He does not make an appearance in Ten Eyes and is instead listed at the end with the other names. Garote Garote is a male Plague Imperial. He is a member of the Boneguard stationed to guard the Nature Ambassador, Liefa. Over time they become friends and she gifts him a wreath made of flowers from the Viridian Labyrinth. When Liefa unleashes the power of the First Seed, it is Garote who was able to stop her and bring her to her senses. While trying, he gets grievously injured by the First Seed's vines. His fate is unknown. Gertrude Gertrude is a thin, ice-colored, female Lightning Pearlcatcher. She is the apprentice magister of Lightning for the Oculus of the Eleven. She lived in the Stormcatch Sanctum before it was torn down to build a reactor. Gleam Gleam is a female Light Guardian. Gremmich Maggmaw Gremmich is a male Snapper forgemaster. In Temper, Temper he proves to be extremely greedy, hiding the mysterious fire energy so he can make a profit off of it by laying off most of his blacksmiths. Grommick Reedwing Grommick Reedwing is an elderly male Wind Skydancer introduced in Ten Eyes. He is the Wind magister in the Oculus of the Eleven. He is described as ancient and having a hunched posture. Haemil Haemil is a squat male Mirror with a vibrant yellow Tiger primary and was introduced in Temper, Temper. Por is his cousin and Ventrik is his apprentice. Howle A burly Tundra with cropped black-tipped fur. He was introduced in Temper, Temper and is friends with Haemil and Por. Kamak Kamak is a young, seafoam colored, male Water Guardian. He performs his first dive to become a Junior Oracle during Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. His father is Aguar and his sister is Splash. During the huge storm that hit Water Flight territory, he tried to keep a hold of Splash but was not strong enough to keep her from being swept away. All he managed to find of her was her pearl. Liefa Liefa is a female Nature Ridgeback introduced in The Seed And The Sickness. She is a druid and was the Ambassador for the Nature Flight to live in the Plague Flight to uphold the armistice between the Flights. During her stay in the Scarred Wasteland, she lived inside one of the "quarantine zones" - an area of land unaffected by contagion that is sometimes used as testing grounds for new viruses. After a few months, she begins to have dreams about the Behemoth crying out of sickness. The first dream causes her to lurch awake and she witnesses something run out of her room. The guards dismiss it as a croaker or podid. Through her sleepless nights, she becomes friends with one of her guards, an Imperial named Garote. Over time and more dreams, Liefa starts loosing weight, developing a fever and then rashes and boils across her body as well. Through the madness imposed by her illness, she uses the First Seed. Garote manages to break through to her but not before being injured by the Seed and wrapped in its vines. In a desperate attempt to both save him and stop the Seed, Liefa digs it up and uses her magic to subdue it. This causes it to fuse to her body. She and Almon leave for the Behemoth to try and permanently contain the First Seed. Magnu Magnu is a male dragon of unknown breed mentioned in the lore story, Jailbreak. He has a penchant for seeking and obtaining valuables that aren't his and his thievery ultimately got him arrested and taken to an ancillary ward of the Fortress of Ends called the Dripcave Dregs. His friends Trendal and Wemba made a failed attempt at rescuing him. Magnu is possibly a Ridgeback as the breed is notorious for borrowing things without asking permission. Morix Morix is a male Plague dragon of unknown breed. He is however described as having huge curved claws, which implies he is a Ridgeback. He is the warchief of a group of dragons who tried to fight back against the First Seed. Many, if not all, of his warriors perished in the fight. The losses made him angry and rash, lashing out at the Snapper mediator, Almon, and accusing the Nature ambassador, Liefa, of treachery. In the aftermath of the First Seed's desctruction, he declares the armistice dead and says that Almon and Liefa are not welcome in the Scarred Wasteland. In response to being asked about Garote, he says "He will survive or he won’t. If he doesn’t, he wasn’t a child of the Plaguebringer.” Murken A Shadow dragon of unknown breed and gender. Possibly Umbrann's sibling or friend. Myrina Myrina is a female Coatl scholar sent by the Oculus of the Eleven to witness and record information about the first known dragons with rare eye types be hatched. Mysher Mysher is a male dragon of unknown breed. He is part of Velya's archeologist crew and is one of the dragons who vanished mysteriously in the Dragonhome Preservation Guild's excavation tunnels in Greatwyrm's Breach. Perchance Smoak Perchance is a female dragon of unknown breed. She is a goldsmith and was introduced in Temper, Temper. Por A female Coatl introduced in Temper, Temper. Haemil is her cousin. Rancollo Lavala Rancollo Lavala is a small male Fire Coatl and was mentioned in Ten Eyes. He is the Fire magister in the Oculus of the Eleven. Rish Sunspark Rish Sunspark is an eldery male Light Imperial and was introduced in Ten Eyes. He is the Light magister in the Oculus of the Eleven. He is described as often squinting. Smark Crystalon Smark Crystalon is a middle-aged male Arcane Guardian. He is the de facto head dignitary of the Oculus of the Eleven and the Arcane magister. Splash Splash is a young, female Water Pearlcatcher. She is described as being small for her age. Her father is Aguar and her brother is Kamak. During the huge storm that hit Water Flight territory, she got swept away from her brother and is missing. Tippa Tippa is a female Longneck trailguide for hire who lives in the Cloudscape Crags. In Jailbreak, she guided Trendal and Wemba through the Crags on their quest to free their friend Magnu from his imprisonment. She and her clan are presumed neutral parties in the Beastclan uprising or possibly even unaware of it. She proves herself a skilled navigator, guiding Trendal and Wemba safely through the snowy mountains even through an unnatural blizzard. Trendal Rimeshank Trendal Rimeshank is a male Ice Tundra who was introduced in Jailbreak. When his and Wemba's friend, Magnu, was enprisoned, it was Trendal's idea to break him out of jail. Despite this, he is very anxious the entire time, mostly relying on Wemba's encouragement and resolve to keep going. At the end of the story he is likely dead or imprisoned. Trito Trito is a frail, male Pearlcatcher and is Ebonhide's steward. Umbrann Umbrann is a young male Shadow Ridgeback. He has the attitude of a stereotypical teenager, not caring about anything but himself and his own things. He finds his clan's ceremony boring and steals an item from a sleeping Tundra to offer to the pool instead of giving up one of his own action figures. When his offering seemingly causes the pool to recede and reveal old architecture, he goes through the newly revealed arch shrouded in shadows. He sees it as "his big chance to escape the mundanity of his life" and proceeds to run through it exclaiming “So long, suckers! I’m going on an adventure!”. The arch teleports him the the Hewn City in the Light Flight where he frightens Gleam, a Light Guardian. Unnamed Young Spiral An unnamed Spiral appeared in A New Direction. They were the only dragon flying when the Twisting Crescendo was missing from the sky. They are described as having pale green coloration, patterned in stripes the same shade as bamboo, and horns of dark green swept back from their wide grinning face. They twisted and danced in the windless sky with ease, making it hard for Edgar to catch up with them. Once he did, he delivered a package to them containing a small idol of the Windsinger. The unknown Spiral promptly vanished and the Twisting Crescendo started up again, spinning in the opposite direction. Velya Velya is a female Nocturne. She is the master of the research excavation of the Dragonhome Preservation Guild. Ventirk A male Fae introduced in Temper, Temper. He is Haemil's apprentice and described as lightning-fast. Wemba Freezeclaw Wemba Freezeclaw is a stout female Ice Skydancer with unusually thick feathers. In Jailbreak she hired Tippa, a longneck, to be her and Trendal's guide through the Cloudscape Crags. At the end of the story she is likely dead or imprisoned. Yugona Marrowbite Yugona is a female Plague Bogsneak introduced in The Seed And The Sickness. She was the Ambassador for the Plague Flight to live in the Nature Flight to uphold the armistice between the Flights until Liefa broke the armistice. She has a sinewy neck and has scars crisscrossing her hide, from battle wounds and/or disease. She was described as wearing a warmantle of bones during the Changing of Guard ceremony. At the end of The Seed And The Sickness when she is told to leave the Viridian Labyrinth, she pulls a note out of a hidden flap in her belongings sack and smiles as she reads it. It states "Go into hiding. We will tell you when it's time." This implies she was involved with what happened to Liefa during the Ridgeback's stay in Plague territory. Category:Characters Category:Lore